cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Valley of the Flood
Written by shamelessdarkly13. I'm honestly amazed. Amazed that I still remember my life so far. Even the earliest part of my life, is still burned into my memory to this very day. I was born shortly after the flood occurred. Many lives where lost in the tragedy, only leaving multiple small patches of land protruding from the cold sea. I was newborn at the time; baby me and my parents lived on an island with a little town on it. Life was simple there, a few years later my sister was born. We were the ideal family. Me and my sister argued every once in a while but still got a long fine when we needed to. Our parents loved each other so much, the towns people were the nicest people you could imagine too. But paranoia began to spread across the town. People weren't coming out of their houses anymore, kids weren't allowed to play, and the school was shut down. Me and my sister didn't understand, but I was about five at the time and she was three. So I understood a lot more. From what I remember, people were getting scared by letters that the traveling postman dropped off. Apparently, the letters were from the civilians families. Talking about how strange monsters were raiding their towns, and I think they were saying that the strange attacks spreading across the islands like a ripple through a puddle of water. The day the attack happened to my home town was a day I will never forget. My parents hid me and my sister in the cellar. All I could hear outside was total chaos. The sounds were slowly approaching our house. Sounds of arrows zooming through the air, bombs exploding the townsfolk homes apart, swords, axes, maces, hammers all clinging together. The sounds mixing with screams of pain and fear from adults and cries from children. I heard the front door of the house, were I had spent the first five years of my life burst open. My mom and dad weeping in fear. I couldn't let it happen, I couldn't let them take my parents. I had always had this idea that I needed to help everyone at all times. So I then made, what might have been the best decision of my life. I opened the cellar door. The first thing I saw was a large creature with dark blue skin, white patterns across its chest, with orange pants holding my mother by her neck. She was a remarkably small woman. The creature's jaw began to crack, detaching like a snake's. My mother's muffled screams of fear went silent. Because before I knew it, half of my mother's frail body was now down the creature's throat. The giant bulge on the creature's throat was unnatural. Her legs quickly slid the rest of the way down, and that was the last time I ever saw my real mother. The reason this was a good decision was because, as my sister was still crying below me, my dad ran into my vision and picked me up in one hand, went down and picked up my sister with his other hand. As he bolted out of the house, I saw bloodshed. So many people being mutilated by the monsters. There was a ship on the north shore of the island. I realized that was what my father was trying to get us to. And he did. He tossed us onto the wooden deck. The ship was starting to take off, so he had to jump. Just as he was preparing to leap of the grass. An arrow emerged through his eye. There was a little shot of blood that exploded from his left socket. He then collapsed. Falling off the hill that we had been standing on. Arrows continually fired at the ship. But the sail managed to carry many children of the town to safety. There were adults, but most of the adults that didn't make it were trying to save their offspring. This ship carried us all to safety. And about a month later, was when I met my grandmother. My sister and I had gotten lots of time to get over our parents death. She was able to move on faster because she was younger. I had constant nightmares and began sleepwalking. One time my sleep walking almost lead me to falling off the ship, but another child from my town awoke me in time. I had almost been done grieving over my parents loss. But I was still traumatized by those terrible sights. My sister and I finally made it to the island where my grandmother was. She welcomed us with open arms, and so did the rest of her town. They are the people I live with today. It's me, my sister, my grandma, and a town filled with friendly faces to this day. I still have nightmares about the attack, and I still sleepwalk. Often I sleepwalk out of the house, and to an outlook post on the other side of the island. This had been going on for seven years, they would only get worse, because little did I know, my life was going to change again. I started one day when I had sleepwalked to the outlook post again. I had lost track of the days, and thanks to my sister reminding me that fateful day. Was the start of another huge event in my life. She woke me up, and I was groggy. Like I said, I had lot track of the days, and after I stretched, glad to be awoke from another nightmare. She talked about how she knew she would find me here. Then asked me what day it was. I didn't answer (still half asleep) so she gladly reminded me. "Big brother, it's your birthday!" Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Zelda